Blood Spilt
by iEro RoX aLiE
Summary: Amazing what depression can bring.Bella cant seem to decide where her life is going.Charlie turned abusive, she looks hideous, shes still a virgin and a human.Edward wasnt coming back.One thing: she had to die soon or the pain would drive her past insanit
1. Can't Move

Give me your hand,  
Blood is spilt and man will follow  
Infernal man, punishment too great to bear

Chapter four by Avenged Sevenfold

Bella lied in her bed trying to keep her mind clear of the one subject she couldn't get passed. It has only been two weeks since he left her alone in Forks. She wrapped her arms under her pillow linking them together. Bella's eyes glanced outside the window expecting him to come through. The need to see him climb in gracefully was overbearing. For the thousandth time, she let a tear fall and soak into the pink pillow. A flash of lightning pulled her back to the reality that Edward wasn't coming back. Her tears matched the rain opposite the glass.

Isabella had come to love the rain. The way it pattered against the house normally soothed her. A drop of rain dropped on Edward one of their days in the meadow, and it rolled on his perfectly built body. Then the second fell on his pale, cold cheek. The urge to lick it off played with her mind.

She tossed underneath her covers careful not to shift so the warm spot of the blanket wouldn't move. Time did an amazing thing to one's hair when they didn't care. The thing on her head was enormous and filled with a combination of tears, sweat, and depression. Nothing would be the same without Edward. He touched her life and he couldn't take it back no matter how hard he tried. She had fallen for him, the vampire. She chuckled as she imagined some vampire-crazed girl being jealous of her situation. You'd imagine the girlfriend of a vampire to be dressed in all black with black nail polish. Well, not exactly girlfriend anymore. Her laughter turned into dry heaves which later caused a cryfest.

She hadn't left her bed in a week against Charlie's wishes. The sweet man she used to know completely turned on her. Now, she dragged her family into her own depression. The bastard hadn't stopped yelling and threatening as if it would give her motivation to move. The more she thought about his change, the more she wanted to end her misery. Since when does he have license to say that she is nothing just like Edward? Does she really deserve being called an ungrateful bitch? Yes, the sheriff of Forks has spun out of control. He is no longer busting teenagers for drugs, but using his resources to get some. Bella smelt the pot coming from underneath his door. She had always been tempted to call his office and personally turn him in, but he's her father.

Edward didn't seem to get that if he stayed she would live in happiness and once he left he would leave her to die. Whether she dies of starvation, family abuse, or suicide she didn't decide yet. One thing was for sure. Edward Cullen wasn't coming back. The subcategory absolutely meant she had to die somehow…fast.


	2. Jacob?

Thnx for the recent reviews! That was actually the first fanfic that I am serious about. I wasn't planning on continuing but due to request ill see what I can pull together.

Jacob rang the doorbell to the white house that held the girl he longed to see. Charlie yelled from within something along the lines of 'door's open', and Jacob opened the door. A cloud of smoke hit his nostrils hard. He started coughing and managed to get out what he needed. Charlie had really let himself go. He hadn't even greeted Jacob as he choked on the pot cloud. All he did was mumble something about Jacob dying his hair pink. Poor old man doesn't know what's real anymore.

Jacob climbed the stairs to her bedroom where he knew she would be. The tall, dark-haired boy was now the size of an extremely built 25 year old man. His large hand gripped the handle of Bella's bedroom. The door creaked even though he had tried not to make a noise.

"Charlie! I smell that, get out!" she bellowed thinking her intruder was her father. Jacob didn't know how to answer so he simply stuck his head through. Bella was sitting up in her pink bed screaming nonsense until she saw the black hair pop into her room. Her eyes grew wide when she realized she had a visitor. She didn't look halfway presentable! Bella's face had broken out since she had started her period that morning. She hadn't cared enough to shower for at least five days, and she bet over anything that she reeked.

As she grasped for her sheets, the speechless girl finally found her words. "What are you doing here Jacob?" Jacob came into the room all the way to get a good look at Bella. No wonder Charlie gave up. There she was, wrapped in her sheets with her hair half tied up. Though she looked hideous, he could still see her normal beauty. Her blush brought back memories from that time on the beach.

"I came to check up on you…and I think that was a wise decision." Bella groaned and fell back on her pillow. Her arms were on either side of her while her head was turned toward the ceiling. Jacob, being a werewolf, wasn't scared of many things. Not even Edward could frighten him. A woman on the verge of bursting in tears scared the crap out of him.

He cautiously sat at the edge of her bed. He actually didn't even know her well enough to encourage her that everything was OK. He had only been over to see Charlie who had been a great family friend. Jacob decided not to speak first, but to let Bella break the silence. He watched her breathe as she gathered her thoughts.

"Hey Jacob," Bella was cowardly when it came to confusion. A few more minutes of awkward silence passed before she realized that the conversation was up to her. "What are you doing here?" she finally asked.

"I told you…to check on you," Jacob replied in a hushed voice.

"Why the frig do you care? You don't even know me." Her eyes started to well up. He thought before he responded. He leaned his elbows on his knees and laced his fingers. It hurt for her to say that for he watched her grow up and had grown to really like her.

"I just want to hang out is all," Jacob gave her his winning smile that came close to the Edward smile. This comment shocked Bella so much that she started to stammer. Now she was self-conscious about her appearance for once in the longest time. Jacob rose from the bed and started for the door.

"I'll come by tomorrow, you need anything?" He said before he walked out. A blush spread across her pale face. There was so much she needed, but she was too embarrassed to ask. Tampons, face wash, new blankets, and ice cream was just the beginning of the list that Charlie had forgotten about.

"Rocky road ice cream would be awesome." Bella forced out with a stupid grin on. Jacob nodded and simply left Bella to ponder what had just happened in the last 20 minutes. Again, she turned on her stomach to watch the rain, but this time she watched the boy walk outside. Since when did he know she existed? Jacob turned the corner and started walking to the car he had driven. Wasn't he a little young to be driving?

Oh wait! There was no one to stop him without the head of the police. A thump sounded downstairs. Normally this would startle somebody into thinking that someone died. Bella had made that mistake once before three days ago. "Thank god." She mumbled as she could finally sleep now that Charlie was passed out. Peace washed over her as she settled back into the fetal position.

Please review…if you don't I wont continue…because im lazy like that. That means YOU PPLE WITHOUT ACCOUNTS as well.

alie


	3. Rise and Fall

WOW! Thnx again for reviews, it means a lot because im going through a tough time (hence the depression fanfic). U no the drill, read and review pple.

7:02 am. Bella slept all through the night! She knew just from this small detail that she was bound to have a better day. She flung her covers back to stand up encouraged by her new sleeping record. Where did it come from anyway? Bella giggled as she wobbled her way to the bathroom. The pipes shrieked as she turned the shower to the coldest it could be. Thoughts of Edward came rushing back to her. The frigid touch on her collarbone used to shake her uncontrollably. The ice water ran along her body as if to remind her she was missing something. Quickly, she changed the water to a boiling temperature. The steam began to creep around the bathroom making it impossible to see.

Her pale skin turned a bright shade of red. Bella's eyes traveled to her arms which had began to hurt beyond belief. 'It hurts so good.' She giggled at the comment. She continued her shower with the water burning her skin. Her slender fingers rubbed circles into her scalp. Bubbles caressed her thin frame. Bella had lost a good amount of pounds since she was abandoned. Lack of food in the house helped even though appetite wasn't in her vocabulary anymore.

When she climbed out of the shower, the blue bath towel felt wet from the surrounding steam. Wrapped in her towel, she stood in the middle of the tight bathroom. She did nothing but stand. No thought passed her mind until she heard the door open. Charlie. "What the hell are you doing in here?" she fumed.

"I'm jor fasher!" he slurred. When pot wasn't around beer could certainly do the trick. You know your father has stooped pretty low when he steals money from your college fund to buy drugs for himself. Food? Nonsense, who needs food when you have some 'Mary Jane' to solve that problem?

"You bastard! Get out, I'm naked!" Bella was about to strangle him when he seemed to beat her to it, literally. His fist came hard against her chest. She gasped out of shock and collapsed to the floor. Charlie's foot kicked her so she was flat on the floor.

"You little bitch…I'm your father!"

"You call yourself a father?" she was practically crying as she spat in his eye blinding him for a second. She darted to her room hoping he didn't see any part of her. He grunted as he wiped the gunk out of his eye, but soon pounded on her closed bedroom door. Charlie was screaming nonsense words at the top of his lungs when his mood changed. Abruptly, he stormed out of the house and pulled out onto the road in his cop car. What the hell just happened?

Bella grabbed some clothes and threw them on. Her hair went up into the messiest bun it didn't even look like one. Where was her prince Edward now? Had Edward been there, none of this would have happened. Edward Cullen ruined her life when he thought he had saved it.

Aimlessly, she ran. A bruise formed on the top of her left breast. Purple mixed with some sort of yellow showed above her shirt. She really should have snagged a sweatshirt, but it was raining. The rain soaking her made her feel like she was loved by the rain.

The way it gently patted her head and stroke her back made her think she was being comforted somehow. Amazing what nature can do when one is lost. The sign on the road for La Push danced in front of her. Her legs carried the being called Bella all the way to Jacob's house. Jacob was reading something for English when he heard frantic pounding at the door. "Who is it?" asked Billy.

"I'm gonna get it," he called back calmly. As he opened the door, a blur of hair came at him. He felt warmth around his waist. He realized it was Bella. He immediately hugged her back. "Billy, call the school and le them know I wont be in."

Again…if u want more I need at least one review so take the damn time to review.


	4. He's Coming

READ ND REVIEW!

Edward ran his fingers through his hair lost in thought. It has been a little over two weeks since he's seen the beautiful creature he wanted to spend eternity with. He had thoughts of going back to Forks. Every time someone mentions anything to him, he goes into a panic attack. Just the other day, Alice had asked him for an opinion on a wall color and he snapped.

"Alice, I'm doing this for Bella's own good! You of all people should understand." He roared at her. Alice opened her mind to let him see that she was not talking about anything connected to Bella. Ashamed, Edward had pretended that nothing ever happened. After this burst, Edward Cullen was feared. Not because he was a vampire, but because he lost something dear to him due to his stupidity.

The one time he was actually going to go back to Forks, he consulted Alice first. A vision of Bella and Jacob hugging was all Alice could recover since she hadn't been with Bella for awhile. Edward was crushed. He was hoping for her to find someone to take his place. A part of him had hoped she wouldn't, but that would have led her to a miserable life.

His shoulders shook with tears that could never fall. Alaska had always been a second home to the Cullens, but Forks held his one and only love. The love didn't even last 2 weeks after he left. Jacob, the filthy wolf, had her now. So much for protection! Bella seemed to be passed around the fairytale creatures like nothing. She wouldn't listen to him even if he tried.

Edward's heart felt as if someone had stabbed it with a hot piece of metal. Nothing could replace her for him. He had lost everything. His family wouldn't come near him for every time they came close he'd burst into dry tears. Music, once his safety zone, only made him think of Bella. Just sitting in the snow looking out at the frozen lake made him depressed and filled with loss.

Bella had moved on.

The 18th night since he left Bella, Edward asked Emmett to shred him to pieces. Of course he declined like any sane person, but Edward wanted to kill him for it.

"Cant you see I cant 'live' without Bella…She has Jacob now," he explained to Emmett.

"There is no way in hell that I am going to kill my brother because his ex-girlfriend, who by the way was dumped by him, moved on!" Apparently, this was a touchy subject for the entire family. Bella had become so close with all of them.

She was a part of his family. The Cullens. Edward screwed his eternity up. There wouldn't be happiness for the rest of their existence. Maybe her existence would be different with that dog. He wished she would be happy, but he wished he was in the picture. Edward cursed himself for letting her go.

As Edward sat in front of the Alaskan house, Jasper came outside and immediately felt his depression seeping out of him. His cool hand landed on Edward's shoulder in an effort to calm him. There was so much emotion behind it that Jasper couldn't penetrate it.

"Try and win her back." Jasper smiled and rubbed his back to comfort him.

"That's stupid…"

"Go on and check on her then." Jasper suggested.

Duh! Why hadn't he thought of that? He could just watch her for a few days to see how she was doing, and then maybe he could ask for forgiveness.

Edward caught the next flight to Forks, Washington and was on his way to see his one true love again. He decided not to tell Carlisle in case he didn't approve. Jasper would end up telling him anyway. Edward's head relaxed against the first class chair of the plane. Memories flashed in his mind like a slideshow. He wondered if she had been to the meadow at all which he had doubted. He hoped if they got back together they could go to the meadow for some love.

What he would find wasn't something he wanted to see.


	5. Spicy, Hot Breakfast

Ch 5 hope you enjoy it…tried to make it longer…PLEASE review at least one review a chapter so i know there is actually someone reading it.

Jacob held the tiny girl to his warm body. Billy wheeled over, but stopped short when he saw Bella sobbing against Jacob. Billy's mouth was opening as if we was about to say something when Jacob motioned him to call the school. Today was going to be a day to cheer Bella up, and it would take every ounce in him to do it. Both stood in the doorway stroking one another's hair and back until Jacob pulled away slightly.

"Bella, what happened?" Jacob pointed to the yellowing bruise on her chest. Sobs started up again as she tried to explain that Charlie had beaten her because he had been drunk. Words weren't forming, forcing her to gasp for air every other word. After a good five minutes, Jacob, and secretly Billy, found out the story about her shower. It upset him to see a family of two being torn apart because of a lousy bloodsucker. What she saw in the filthy feeder he would never know. "I'm so sorry…you can stay here until you feel the time is right." Jacob looked up to see Billy nodding his approval to this solution. With a free hand Jacob shooed him out of earshot.

Bella couldn't believe his kindness considering they only hung out as family friends forced to be with one another. The notion to stay at his house until she felt comfortable to go home was absolutely shocking to hear. She took this into consideration and decided it was best. Charlie would be returning no doubt, but he wouldn't care where she was like he used to.

"Thank you," her voice was so weak Jacob could barely hear the sweet comment.

"Did you have breakfast?" Jacob questioned as he patted his stomach. Bella hadn't eaten in about three days so the mention of food sent shock waves through her body. She nodded a 'no' and Jacob smiled brightly. "I know a great place to get some," he said with a mischievous smirk.

"Oh, and where is that?" She was genuinely curious as to where he was speaking of.

"Right here!" Jacob strolled into his kitchen with Bella at his heels. Bella hadn't known he could cook, but then again she didn't know much about him. The refrigerator door opened to show the ingredients Jacob needed. The light played his features just right, and for the first time, Bella considered him awfully handsome. He spread the ingredients on the counter and motioned Bella to have a seat at the kitchen table.

"What are you going to do about Charlie?" Jacob whispered as he cracked an egg on the counter. Bella honestly didn't have a clue about what she wanted to do. She shrugged and Jacob accepted it. What could she do? "Are you going to turn him in?" he started whisking the eggs.

"I can't do that to Charlie…"she trailed off to leave room for thought.

"But looked what he did to you," Jacob had a good point there. Bella poked the bruise and winced in pain. Jacob chuckled at her. She soon joined in. That morning was the best she had had since the last morning she woke up to Edward. Nothing could beat waking up to that beauty. Jacob's cooking came pretty close though. The omelets he made were heavenly! He mixed jalapenos, green peppers, tomatoes, cheddar, and other vegetables into the egg which was cooked perfectly. Jacob topped his with a mountain of hot homemade salsa. "I like it hot," he explained.

She eyeballed the salsa like it was the enemy, but ultimately put some onto her omelet. It really did add something. Her taste buds burned in response to the new change in spice. "I've never had anything so spicy!" she cried fanning her tongue.

Jacob turned to the fridge, pulling out the milk and a glass. He placed the glass of milk there for her to drink. She originally refused it because the thought of milk with peppers disgusted her. The heat got to her so she eventually had the milk to heal her burning mouth. Jacob had been done with his and was watching her for quite some time. She was suddenly embarrassed and she blushed furiously.

Once she finished, she blushed even more and turned her head away from his gaze. "Come on," he said as he rose from his seat.

"Where are you going?"

"Where are _WE_ going?"

She followed him out of the house and into his truck. Bella didn't press him farther. She needed a good surprise anyway since her life had been so bland for so long. The car ride was peaceful and quiet. There wasn't any awkward silence that made her shift in her seat. In fact, she had her feet on the dash while she sang along with the radio. Jacob cast a few side glances and a few toothy smiles.

Riding with a beautiful girl in the passenger seat was any man's dream and fantasy. Bella being that beauty was just the icing on the cake. He remembered all those barbeques that Charlie hosted during their summers. Good food, stories about winter, and dancing had all brought them together. He wondered sometimes if Bella ever remembered those times they talked about their winter lives.

He recalled one story that she had told him when he was 12. Her singing to the radio in his pick-up seemed to bring it back. She was telling him about her trying out for the choir at her school in Phoenix. She had tried out for the next year and had made it. Bella was put into the alto 2 section which is the lowest female singing part. The girls she hung out with made fun of her so she ended up taking culinary arts instead for college credits.

"Hey, did you ever take choir?" Jacob questioned out of the blue.

"I wanted to, but I never got the chance…" she replied suspiciously.

Jacob shrugged, "Just asking." He returned to the wheel to concentrate on his driving. Bella was relieved that he wasn't a fast driver like Edward was. It had always frightened her when he went past 80. Where was Edward now? He certainly wasn't there like Jacob was. Edward wasn't there to give her a huge or for that matter, take her out for a surprise.

Bella flashed Jacob a huge smile encouraging him to drive on to their destination, wherever that was.

Well…its not that much longer, but longer nonetheless…r&r

yeah..its been a few days since i posted this nd im already thinkin about dropping it plus

ill b in italy for a vaca for 2 months nd if they dont have a comp to used i cant write

so if u want more...u write more! (by reviewing for those who didnt get it)

alie


	6. Where Am I?

Sorry for the long time. I first was in italy for two months. Then school/work. Just a little overworked. But please review since I don't know how many of you are still following.

IEro RoX aLiE

Chapter 6

Jacob pulled to the side of the long stretch of road. The spot made no sense for a pit stop, not even for a male bathroom stop. A quizzical smile formed on Bella's lips. Jacob took that as his queue to cut the engine. He gestured for her to wait as he climbed from the truck. Rapidly, he ran around the other side to open her door for her.

"Jacob?" she questioned as she hopped down to the grass. Jacob's pointer touched his lips signaling for no questions. Bella just decided to go with it since there was no point in fighting it. If there was one thing she learned from Edward, it was you can't win a fight against a mythical creature. Jacob's over-sized feet pressed the grass as he walked. Bella stepped where he had as some sort of game. Her eyes didn't leave the ground until she smacked into Jacob's back.

How long had they been walking? There, in front of her, was a beautiful clearing in the woods. When had they come close to this? Certainly she would have seen it before she reached it. It seemed oddly familiar. It was almost as if she had been there in a dream long ago. The light played against a puddle from excess rain making a rainbow on the tree leaves. It was a fairy tale come alive. There was something missing from the image which she could not place.

"What do you think?" Jacob asked eagerly. Bella was speechless. She sat cross-legged at the base of the tree closest to the puddle. He took her actions as an 'It's beautiful!'. Soon He sat next to her, wrapping his arms around his legs. They sat in silence for most of the time. The sense of déjà vu was overwhelming to Bella. It didn't feel right.

Eerie was the word she was racking her brain for. She looked left, then right. Jacob noticed the sudden movements and asked worried, "What's wrong?". "Where are we?" she asked.

"Just a place I like to hang out, I mean, since the bloodsuckers left there aren't any boundaries. I found this place. Beautiful, isn't it.?"

Bella's eyes widened. This was their meadow. The Meadow. The Meadow where she shared her first kiss with the love her life. The clearing where she had gazed on the beauty that was so unreal.

The memory was overbearing. Tears rolled on her cheeks. The sudden frenzy took Jacob by surprise. His bewilderment confused her even more. Bella sprung from the tree and bolted in the direction of the truck, not that she knew exactly where it was. Damn her for no paying attention. She didn't even know this kid from La Push. Jacob's warm arms held her in place. He legs were still running unaware of the distraction.

He carried her to the truck, and she didn't refuse the ride. She'll explain, but he will first.

The breeze carried a scent to Jacob suddenly. Bella became aware of the hair on the back of his neck. Upright. "Let's go, Bella." He quickened his pace and finally reached the destination. Bella sat in the passenger seat looking out of the window. A blur past by the tree she once sat underneath. It looked like a cloud of snow.

He was not happy, and Jacob sensed it.


	7. The Wrong Idea

Hey, any reviews and ideas (though it's a surprise…BxE? BxJ?) lemme no wat u think. U 2 non-members.

IEro RoX aLiE

Chapter 7

He had watched the whole scene play out.

Edward finally arrived at the airport with a new confidence. The time on the plane was unbearable. Edward would soon see Bella. Her long brown hair and clumsy ways tickled his memory. He exited the ramp disappointed. It was depressing and unreasonable for him to think she was there waiting for him. How would Bella know to be there that day at that time? An air hit. The town didn't seem the same. As he climbed in his rental car gracefully, he noticed the town itself had changed. There was nothing wrong with checking on the ex-girlfriend he broke up with.

The wall in front of the parked car was completely covered with graffiti. Phrases and 'I love you' writings were everywhere. What made him laugh was the writing in red.

"Mike FuCkIn HATES Edward!!"

Edward pulled out laughing so hard, he should have been tearing. He had decided to go to Bella's house first. Most likely she was there. Edward half hoped she was still as anti-social as before. As he cruised the road at a comfortable 90 mph, he became aware of the amount of gangs on the street corners. He drove a little closer to Bella's which seemed to get worse. Teens smoking what smelt like, to him, marijuana. He had 'grown up' in the seventies, but this looked different.

A picture of Newark, NJ flashed back to his mind. He shuddered from the memory. What the hell happened to Forks?

Edward finally pulled into the driveway when he realized all the lights were out in the house. He looked at the first time since he got on the plane. It was at least 2:15. Charlie would be out, and Bella would be in school. Either way, he thought it best to check out the house. The window was open, not to his surprise, and he climbed through. The first thing was the stench in Bella's room.

The same stench from the streets wafted into his face. What had he done to her? How horrible of a 'person' was he to reduce his beauty to drugs? Edward glanced to the pillow, streaked with black. His right hand reached for it and stroked the pillow. The pink, and now black striped, pillow was soaked. His slender, white finger grazed along the dresser and instantly turned a charcoal black. Her room was a disgrace. It was bad before, but this was INSANITY!

Edward walked out into the hall. The hallway was trashed, the bedrooms looked torn, and the bathroom had water all over it. The Swan house was a disaster! The scent of someone familiar and forbidden hit his nose when he neared the stairs.

Jacob Black.

He must have been there and trashed the house looking for Bella. Edward knew those filthy pups were up to no good. But was Bella safe? All the anger resulted in a house-shaking roar. He crumpled to his knees, crying tearless sobs.

He had to find her. She had to be safe. He wouldn't let himself think otherwise.

A/N By the way, for people who don't know Newark, NJ, it is an extremely crime ridden town. Its one of the most violent. Shootings, druggies, overridden with gangsters. You know the deal.

review


End file.
